fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Mehaundo
' Mehaundo' (眼のハウン, Mehaundo) is a major character in AlphaRay Wavnd's Naruto Forever. She is a chunin of Otogakure, the latest member of the Chosen Elites, and a member of Team X. Her Byakugan and Inuzuka abilities are a result of Kabuto's experiments to create the ultamite shinobi by combining famous clans from around the world. After gaining a feirce rivaly with Sasukon Taiyuka, Mehaundo is accepted into the Wyvern Order where she becomes a spy; stealing bloodlines and justu from other villages and as such is concidered an antigonist. Plot History Background Team X and the Wyvern Order Naruto Forever Main Article: Mehaundo's Sypnosis As a main chracter and one of the Wyvern Order's moast proiment members, Mehaundo has a active role in Naruto Forever. She even meets a few of the characters in shippuden as a result of her status. When she does not have any screen time, Mehaundo will normaly be on other missions assined to her by the wyvern order. Appearence Personailty Intellgent, cunning, adptive, and anylistcal, Mehaundo has shown to be a very complex person. Many people do not understand her motives for fighting while others simply don't understand her at all. According to Sasukon, Mehaundo is classified as a person that has not found thier true purpose in life. While her ture motives are yet to be discovered, Mehaundo is often seen on missions given to her by the Wyvern Order. According to others, Mehaundo is extremely arrogant; underestimating the abilities of everyone she meets and speaking highly confident of her own abilities. Even when she relises that the emmeny is overwhelming, she still instults the abilities of her opponets, and speak highly of hers. Mehaundo does not like to be looked down uphon, and becomes greatly annoyed and instulted once she is. Dispite her arrogance, she will not hesitate to work with others. Mehaundo is not above praiseing her foes eathier, but she has shown to make terrible insults and comebacks whenever somebody defeats her or becomes too much of a threat to handle alone. What is really intresting about Mehaundo is that when not in battle, her personailty is quite the opposite; appearing to be a girl of very few words, and only speaks when she has a important issue on her mind. She will keep to herself, and spend her days training or simply relaxing. Mehaundo has shown to be very minpulative, and cunning; tricking expert intergators and convicing many people in the civil wars who was who's emmeny. She also seems to be able to gain the trust of people who are fond of her, although this process may vary. Perhaps one of Mehaundo's moast intresting part of personailty is her loyalty; Mehaundo is generaly loyal and respectfull to whoever she is affilated with, but if she does not like her surpior's or if she thinks they are too weak to be in charge, Mehaundo will not hesitate to turn on them in a heartbeat as shown during the Otogkure civil wars where she participated in many coup de'ats on many diffrent sides. Mehaundo does not question the motives or reasons behind many of her tasks that her leaders assin her, but she will slightly hesitate if she feels that these motives are unethical or unessary by her own standards. Adddationaly, Mehaundo will even question her leader in general when she doubts thier leadership. Whats more is that it is nearly impossible, if possible at all, to gain her trust. Shown by her past affiliations and background, Mehaundo's trust is gained by simply showing that you are a strong, wise person that is able to accomplish thier own goals. The only true aspect of her mysterious personailty is her abilitly to hold grudges. It seems that Mehaundo is well known for holding grudges as she claims to have hated her father 'all this time' and still has a grudge (while not as big when it first started) on Sasukon today for underestimateing her abilities. Powers and Abilities Mehaundo is shown to be a potentialy powerfull shinobi; getting accepted into the Wyvern Order without having to pass any test, fighting on even grounds with Sasukon Taiyuka even though the later was using his tailed beast chakra, and easily able to gain Wolfbane's respect who is the leader of all dog summons. While Mehaundo is best known for colorbrating togeather with people, she is also profecient in fighting by herself. She is also able to work togeather with her team mates effeciently, even people who don't like her. Hyuga Clan Abilities In order to make the 'perfect tracker shinobi' Mehaundo was injected with Hyuga DNA thus granting her the Byakugan, an ocular kekkei genkai which gives her x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision (the Byakugan has a small blind spot at the nape of the neck), and the ability to see the Chakra Pathway System. Mehaundo can focus her Byakugan's sight to increase its range in one direction, up to 10 kilometers. Mehaundo can also use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as she did not respond at all to Sasuke's Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Her mastery over her doujustu is so great that she can keep it activated with minumum affect on her chakra levels. Due to having the Byakugan, Sasuke decided to teach Mehaundo the Hyuga's famed fighting style; the Gentle Fist. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Mehaundo's Byakugan is stronger than normal, and is able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, she can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Mehaundo can affect moast internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should she aim to harm the heart. Inuzuka Clan Abilities Mehaundo is naturaly proficient in several canine-based jutsu thakns to the works of Kabuto. Her battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by the Inuzuka clan jutsu. Her fighting style is similar to a beast, utilizing her sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Like all other Inuzuka clan members, Mehaundo fights togeather with a dog partner. Howerver, because Mehundo is not exactly an Inuzuka, she does not have a dog partner. Thus, Sasuke gave her a summoning contract with dogs. They seem to be extremely loyal to her, and collobrate as one. Mehaundo also possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. Her most powerful sense, and weapon, is the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra in her nose and ears, Mehaundo can make her sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for her to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during the fight against Tigerstar. This skill makes her vital in search missions because she is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Chakra Controll Due to being trained in the Gentle Fist, it is assumed that Mehaundo has exlent chakra controll. While training her, Sasuke metioned that Mehaundo's chakra control has greatly advanced to the point that it has exceeded all of the other members of Team X. In Naruto Forever, despite not being a medical-nin, her chakra control was mentioned as being at least on par with one, as she was selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier along with other shinobi who exled in chakra controll. Java, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling his chakra to sustain the seal, unlike Mehaundo, who managed with relative ease. When later learning Elemental Ninjustu, Mehaundo could preform several A-Ranked techniques in rapid succesion with the minimum amount of chakra needed to sucessfuly use the justu. Though just like any person with good chakra controll, Mehaundo's chakra reserve is low, plus she states that her chakra reserve takes longer than moast to restore her chakra, and thus must choose wisely uphon it's use. NOTICE: 'The following abilitly is included in my characters profile, but it may not be included in every RPC/Fanfiction that I create. Please note this as the following abilitiy(ies) may be overpowered. Viewer decresion is adviced. Nature Transformation During her second telounge session under Sasuke, Mehaundo discovered she had an affinity to Earth Natured Chakra. This complemented her abilities as well as gave her a defensive fighting style as opposed to her using offesive abilities. While overlooked due to her other abilities, Mehaundo appears to be well known for her mastery over Earth Type justu. Infact, her very first moniker was regarding her nature transformtion abilities. List of Auspice Techniques Beast Human Clone Beast Human Martial Arts Secret Technique: Heaven Twin Fang Earth Release: Antlion Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Fang Passing Fang Four Legs Technique Gentle Fist Passing Fang Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Ninken) Stats Equipment 'Sword:'During the first training session under Sasuke, Mehaundo was given a sword to use in battle. This sword is just like any other, exept it has a curved end to it and has a human riding a huge dog engraved on it's hilt. 'Military Rations Pill: 'These are used to enchance Mehaundo's preformice in battle. While thier effects do not allow her to keep fighting for three days straight, these pills do increse her physical atrobutes and replinish her chakra. An intresting side effect is that if she gives them to her dogs, they will turn strange colors. 'Dog Whisle: Mehaundo carries this around with her at all times. This whisle just like it's real life counterpart has the abilitiy to controll dogs as well as cats by producinga hynpotising sound that only the animals can hear. This can also be used to summon any dogs in the area if Mehaundo herself does not have enough chakra to summon a ninken partner. Backstage Pass After createing Tidus, Krystal, and other various characters based on clans that I have created, I decided to go ahead and create a character that is a member of a canon clan. As a female it was natural that she would have great chakra controll and plus, I always thought that a person with the abilities of an inuzuka and a huyga would become the ultamite tracker-nin so naturaly I decided to try it out. I wanted a character to interact with my main sub-character in my own fanon series, Naruto Forever. That way, she would help Sasukon become stronger as well as add more drama and make the series more intresting. I tried as much as I could by myself to develop this character, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I also had some insperation for this character as well; Asura. This character is what made me want to try out the 'bad girl' character anayalsis thing. While these types of characters I don't normaly do, or am really fond of (unless they are HOT* and have an intresting complex compousture), I believe that a good creator and writer should always try new things and explore with thier mind in more ways then one (which is why I believe that too many fanon creators as good as they are often do the same thing over and over again; gender, abilities, personailty, ect.) and Mehaundo did just this. Quotes Triva -Mehaundo means Eye Hound. *Intresting enough, Mehaundo possess a Doujustu, and has canine-based abilities. -At least once in every arc, Mehaundo is hospitialised.